yuki
by xoxemosakuraxox
Summary: this is a story made up entirely from my own imagination, using only the names of characters based on the looks of other characters.....i hope you enjoy it -


Yuki

Yuki

An alarm clock sounds...  
Sheets rustle and a hand hits the clock and drags it from the side table to the floor, the ringing is silenced.  
Yuki lets out an 'unhappy its morning and i have to get up now' moan. He lazily sits up, allowing his blankets to fall from his shoulders to his lap. he stretches out his arms and yawns. He then moves his hands towards his face and rubs the sleep from his eyes.  
Forgetting the clock is on the floor, he steps out of bed tripping over the blanket wrapped around one of his feet, and sliding on the clock with the other foot. He hits the ground with a thud. He yelps as he hits the ground, and then kicks the alarm clock accusingly under the bed. He curses under his breath. Luckily he lives alone, so he doesn't have to worry about waking someone, or any house rules other than his own, which are far and few between. He slowly stands up and heads towards the bathroom to begin his morning routine before attending his first class of the day.

He sighs as he enters the building that he was so easily accepted into. For some reason, this brought back some seemingly unwanted memories...  
He opens his locker, the school is eerily silent...  
: I;m telling you, hes not cut out for this school. Hes just not smart enough...:  
He grabs his books and shuts his locker...  
: No, I'm telling you, hes smarter than we will ever be an-:  
His memories are interrupted by his very pregnant first hour teacher.  
"Well good morning Yuki, here early as usual I see."  
Yuki didn't respond, instead he glared at the teacher. He walked to his desk towards the back of the class next to a window and dropped his black messenger bag next to his chair. Then he placed his books on his desk, pulled out his chair, sat down and opened a book, pretending to read it.  
"All right then, class starts in one hour, don't be late." She joked.  
Yuki rolled his eyes disapprovingly and went back to staring at the book blankly.  
He was alone again, his thoughts returning to him...  
: NO! I cant do this to my son!:  
He moved his hands to his forehead and rested against them.  
: Hes taking the damn test weather you like it or not! I-  
-slap-:  
His eyes begin to burn and swell with tears.  
:- The house began to shake unnaturally-:  
The warning bell rang as students began to come into the classroom, bringing their outside conversations with them. Yuki wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep shuddered breath.  
Five minutes later the tardy bell rang. The students all went to there seats as the room fell silent, and then the rustling of paper broke the silence, as pens and pencils began to scratch the paper with the assignment the teacher had left them. Yuki sat unmoving. Something was different. The teacher was no were in the room, and he was the only one to have noticed. 'Where is she?' He questioned himself in his mind.  
The door to the classroom slowly opened. Like robot, all programed to do the same thing at the same time the class stopped what they were doing and directed their attention to the door.  
A short plump man who could be put on the physically disabled list for being a midget, but was one inch bigger than the standards and proud of it, entered first. He was the principal of the school; he was also a snob, with an ever growing bald spot, that seemed to shine more than the ballpoint pen in the pocket of his tweed suit jacket.  
In unison the class stood out of respect and fear. Yuki stayed in his seat arms crossed over his chest, amused to see the little plump man hobble into the class. a smirk spread across his face. This smirk lasted an upwards of three seconds before the plump man caught his eyes and glared at him, signaling he should stand up or else. Slowly Yuki stood up.

A second ma entered. He was tall and elegant in his own way. He wore a black button up long sleeve shirt; black unwrinkled slacks, shiny black shoes, a perfectly fitted vest, and a satin red tie. His hair was also black and it swept perfectly on him, in a medium length cut that went just over his eyebrows. He set his briefcase gently on his desk and opened it. Then he stood next to the principal, a discrete smile on his perfect face. His eyes trailed over the body of students and stopped on one, their eyes locking on one another as if they could not divert their stare away from one another. It was Yuki.

The principal snorted. "Class, your current professor, Mrs. Yamaguchi, went into labor early this morning, and will not be retuning to you for the remainder of the year. Instead, Mr. Hitake will be your professor from now on. I trust you will treat him with respect." A small roar went over the room, tiny pockets of discussion about the news…..the students couldn't help themselves. Yuki remained silent. The stubbly man turned before he exited the room and gave Mr. Hitake a 'good luck' wink, as if he just trapped him in a room full of rabid unforgiving dogs. With a loud slam of the door the principal went off on his rounds.

"You have five minutes to finish what you were doing." He plainly, boldly, and reassuringly stated.

Yuki felt an unusual heat at his cheeks, the first blush he had that wasn't caused by teasing. He took a deep breath wondering why that had happened. He slowly started and quickly ended the assignment given to them, knowing it would be collected.

The rest of his day went as planned. The same faces, the same bullies, the same teachers, the same lingering thoughts of wanting to be close to at least one person in his life with out loosing them, the same emptiness…

Fin du chapter 1

(( hello from the author: Yuki is 17 and is currently attending Yammanakas School For the Gifted on a full ride scholarship, against his fathers will. Despite his smarts, his lazyness dragged him down until last year. He doesnt like most people or his noisy alarm clock. He is also clumsy and not a morning person...hope you like the story so far! bye bye till next time!))


End file.
